The Other Twins
by A. Primus
Summary: "Mary Sue Jones" is Sam's best friend. What happens when one of the Transformers falls in love with her? Might be OOC...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something I came up with in detention. Blech, school. Sorry I don't know the name of the town they're in. And some of the characters are OOC, but otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

Hello. My name is Mary Sue Jones. I am currently enrolled in Tranquility High in Washington D.C. I'm a junior, taking too many classes to mention. I'm also in the Witness Protection Progam. I saw my parents being murdered. Now the person who did it is after me. My real name is Angel Primus. Now I'm on my way to Social Sciences, my last hour, to see my best friend, Sam. But Trent shows up. I sigh, trying to walk past him, but he has other ideas.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Class," I answer, surprising even myself with my timidity.  
"What for?"  
"To learn."  
He scowls, "Dont get smart with me, forest freak."  
I roll my eyes. I am sooo tired of this. I retort, "Is that really the best insult you can come up with?"  
Just then Mr McCarney shows up, "Okay, okay, break it up. Get to class people." Only then did I notice the sea of students surrounding us, who were now slowly walking away. I turn on my heel, and get to class. Sam is by the Mr Smith's door, waiting for me.  
"What happened?" I shook my head. "Trent?" I sigh and nod. "Rough night?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "You look tired."  
"I didn't sleep."  
"The nightmare again?"  
"Yeah." He looks at me sympathetically, as the bell rings. I have a nightmare of my twin sister. She gets hurt, and goes limp. Her body is damaged. No one can save her. Sam thinks she's dead. But she's very much alive, just not the way you'd think. I'll tell you later...maybe.  
"Mr Witwicky?" Mr Smith says. "Your turn."  
As Sam walks to the front of the class, I put my head on my bicep, take a deep breath, and relax my eyes, watching my white hair dance in front of my face. Yes, white. No, I didn't dye it. I was born with it. Mrs Witwicky calls me a snow angel. I smile at the thought of Sam's mother. She's nice, always caring. I'm about to fall asleep when the bell rings. I grab my things and start to leave, leaving Sam to fend for himself. I run outside to Mr Witwicky's car, smiling.  
"Good afternoon, Mr Witwicky." He smiles at me. Ron is always nice to me.  
"And to you too, Mary Sue." His pathetic attempt at a joke, but I laugh anyway. Anything to make him happy. I jump into the tiny backseat, as Sam runs out, clutching a paper. He falls on his face. Twice. I laugh, and he yells something about an 'A'.  
"So, do I get my car?"  
"Hold on, I can't see it...yeah." He nods as he looks at the very obviously reluctant 'A' written on the paper. Soon, we're driving through town, passing trucks, cars, bikes, and...a CAMARO! It's yellow, with black stripes down the hood. I've always loved Camaros. I probably know more about cars than Sam. No, I definitely do. I grin as we pull-up to a Porsche dealership.  
"No! Dad, no, no, no! You've gotta be kidding me!" Sam practically jumps out of the car. He's smiling like an idiot, but it doesn't last very long.  
"I am. I'm not getting you a Porsche for your first car!" I laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As we pull up to a run-down dealership, filled with old, beat-up cars, A clown was standing in the driveway, talking about, "sun's hot, makeup's melting, hurts my eyes." All in one breath. I had to hold in a laugh. We pull up, and get out of Ron's tiny car.  
"No, you said half a car, not a half a piece of crap." I get bored and decide to walk around. A dark-skinned man came out of the building, and I turn my head away. I'm not shy, I just freak people out with my eyes sometimes. One is bright emerald green with purple specks, and the right is pure white. My sister's were-are deep sea blue, almost midnight with red specks, and her left was-is all black. I walk away, toward a line of cars, seeing a Camaro that looked just like the one we drove by. Dents, scrapes, faded paint, everything. I walk closer, open the door, and lean in. I swear the car leaned so I would fall in. _I'm going crazy. Just probably lost my balance_. I call Sam over as I sit up. "Sammy! Come here and look at this car." He runs over to get away from the two older men. "Sammy, if you don't get this car, I will. I don't care how much it costs, I'll get it."  
He glares at me and pushes me over to the passenger side. The men walk over. "How much?"Sammy asks.  
"Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and the custom paint job..."Sammy didn't let him finish.  
"Yeah, but the paint's faded."  
"Yeah, but it's custom."  
"This is a well-built, 1976, F-built Camaro! This is a piece of ART!" I swear the car rose up higher in pride.  
"Well, you're a girl, I wouldn't expect you to understand." I turn to him for the first time and glare. He almost falls on his butt in surprise and fear at my eyes. _Sexist pig_. "F-f..." He starts out in a high voice, but clears his throat, "five grand."  
"No," Ron rejects, "I'm not payin' over four. Sorry."  
"Kids, come on, get out the car."  
"No, no, you said cars pick their drivers." I stop listening for a moment as I feel the car tense. I rub the seat affectionately, unconsciously calming it and myself down. I wanted to hurt this guy. Sam gets out, and I start to follow, but as soon as I get to the driver's side, the passenger door opens, slamming into the car next to it. The other car's horn beeps this really pathetic sound. I wonder what the Camaro's engine sounds like... I shake my head, as I get out.  
"I'm so sorry," Ron supplies.  
"No, no worries. Hey, hey Manny! Come get your cousin and some hammers and bang this out, baby!"_ Ew, creepy. _  
"Greater than man," the radio says quietly. Just then it's alarm goes off and all the other cars' windows shatter. Everything is silent for a moment, as we all turn to look at the damage.  
"Four thousand," the dealer said, his voice breaking, as he put up four fingers. We get the car and drive to Sam's house, Ron in front of us the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm outside, watching Ron put paving stones in the yard. Judy, Sam's mom, is walking over them, talking about their "wobbly" nature, or that they're uneven. I roll my eyes as I smile. Sam walks out, shaking his keys like the show off he is. Right onto the grass. I grin, because I know what's happening next.  
"Aw, Sam."  
"What?"  
"I do not like footprints on my grass. That's why I built my path."  
"What foot...there's no footprints."  
"Sam, just stop arguing and get on the path," I reprimand. Ron nods.  
"She's right Sam."  
Sam walks to Judy, shaking his head. I walk _on the path_ to Sam's Camaro. I trail my fingers over the hood, just slightly letting my nails drag, not enough to hurt the paint, but enough to feel it. I could've sworn the car shivered. I sit in the passenger side, watching as Sam walks over to the car, sitting inside, as his parents yell something to him. He starts the car, and black smoke pours out of the back. A second later, I couldn't see Judy or Ron. We drive to Miles' house and pick him up. He sits up front, while I sit in the back.  
"Hello, beautiful. What's shaking?"  
"My head at your pathetic pick up lines." Sam laughs. Miles looks ahead, obviously rejected. We get to the party we were supposedly invited to.  
"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"  
"Of course, Miles, it's a lake. Public property." We stop.  
"Yeah, Miles, now get outta the car!" I practically shove him out of the door.  
"Fine, fine..." He mutters something about stubborn women and no respect.  
They get out and I start to shake. Not noticeably, but enough for me to tremble slightly. I take a deep breath and pull my legs into a lotus position. Which is not easy when you're in the backseat of a car. I put my hands on my knees, taking deep breaths, until the tremors stop. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew was we were in front of the forest that surrounds my home. I love nature. It's calming. I nod to Sam as he helps me out of the car. He smiles. I walk closer to the trees as he drives away. I walk to my house and hear my friend, Mayonaka, howling. As soon as I see the copper colored wolf trot towards me, I break into a run, stopping right in front of her. Yes, Mayonaka is a wolf. No, she's not my pet, she's my friend. I walk past her after rubbing her behind the ears. We walk into my cottage-looking home and I bring her a raw steak from the temperature controlled bag in the freezer. I smile and she purrs as I walk to my room, laying down and falling asleep instantly. I didn't mean to, but I hadn't slept in a couple of weeks. I was tired. All I knew after was darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Stop." Someone was poking me. "Stooop...now!"

"Angie...wake up...come on...wake up..." Sam?

"Ugh...Sammy I swear to whatever god exists, if this is for some stupid reason, I'm gonna..." I look at his face and freak out. "Omigod, Sammy, what happened? You look like crap..." _Not that that's much of a difference from any other day._ I grin inwardly. He looks at me like I'm an idiot. He pulls me up, and let's me get dressed. As I walk out the front door, he practically drags me to his car, where Mikaela is waiting.

"Did you tell her?"

"What? Oh, no not yet."

"What did you do this time, Sammy?" He sighs and tells me how his car is an alien robot and they are going to find the other alien robots. _Okay, mister crazy...crazier than an old lady talking to a can..._

"Um...okay. So when we leavin'?"

"Now."

"M'kay." I jump in the car. They look at me like _I'm_ the crazy one. "What?"

Sam shakes his head and climbs in, Mikaela following and I sit in the back, with Sam up front with Mikaela next to him, trying her best not to touch the driver's side. Soon we get to a tunnel, and Sam gets Mikaela to sit on his lap, claiming "safety first." I roll my eyes. Then Mikaela has to go and say the worst possible thing. "You know what I don't understand? Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" The radio stops playing and the car shrieks to a stop, throwing Sammy and Kaela out, but I don't have time to get out before he turns and drives away.

"What are you doing?" I crawl to the front seat. "We gotta go back..." I didn't get to finish, because he leans to the right until he was on just to wheels, then turns into a 2007 Camaro. The leather becomes new again as I rub my hand over it. "Wow..." We drive back to Sam and Mikaela, and Sammy stares before getting in. We drive to a restricted access field with a fence all around it, but obviously aliens are exempt from the rules as kick-arse awesomeness. We get to an opening and watch as what looks like shooting stars fall. Sam and Mikaela run off, while I simply get out and stand in front of Sam's car. I feel something hit the backs of my legs and fall backwards, sitting on the Camaro's hood. Soon, we have to leave to go meet the other aliens...you have no idea how crazy it feels to think that... We drive up to an alley, and see four more vehicles pull up. A Peterbilt, GMC Topkick, an ambulance, and a Pontiac Solstice. We get out and the vehicles, including the one we just got out of, transform into HUGE freaking robots.

The Peterbilt gets real close to our faces, asking, "are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

Then Mikaela has a duh moment and says, "They know your name." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The ambulance speaks up, "But you can call us Autobots for short."

"Autobots," Sammy repeats.

"Yeah, Sam. That's what they said." I roll my eyes yet again. "this is mikaela, and my friend Mary Sue."

"What's crackin', lil bitches?" The Pontiac Solstice says.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"What is that?" Sam asks as I wave at Jazz. "How did he learn to talk like that?" Jazz smiles and waves back. I blush lightly and look back at Sam. No I wasn't embarrassed, I'm just not used to guys smiling at me, besides Ron and Sammy. But they're not... I don't know. Okay back to the situation at hand.

"We have learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." He gestures to the Topkick.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He pulls out his guns.

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding. I wanted to show them my cannons." I gesture for Ironhide to comecloser as Sammy and Kaela turn to Optimus. He leans in, putting his hand out for me to step on.

"I like your cannons, they're awesome." He grins, and stands back up, holding me in his hand.

We turn back to the conversation."Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The ambulance sniffs, then says, "the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the darker female." I burst out laughing, as Optimus goes on. Ratchet looks at me and smiles, as I wave.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bee is currently jumping around, playing music, throwing punches at an invisible assailant. "Bumblebee, right?" Sam asks. _Seriously, Sam? It's your first time meeting aliens and you guys give them the worst first impression ever. I groan inwardly. Acting stupid..._  
"_Check on the rep, yep, second to none._" I like that song, I have it on my iPod. I smile.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?"

**sorry for stopping here, but it's almost one in the morning, and I've just written three chapters for this, and my neck and back are killing me. Good thing it's Saturday... Please review...they make the crazy lady happy... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks transformersgirl4538 for your fave, follow, etc. I appreciate it.**

Chapter 5

Ratchet points a laser at Bee, and the latter coughs, holding his...throat. I don't know what they call it. "His vocal processors where damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."  
Randomly I start humming the Star Wars theme. I am a very random person. Ironhide, I guess recognizes it, and chuckles. _Oh, all these guys have deep voices...I am in love with deep voices..._ I turn and grin at him. A few moments later, the ground disappears, being replaced by rock melting away, yellow fire beneath. I step back and almost fall, but Ironhide puts me on his shoulder.  
"Holy shiz."  
"Careful, little one." I finally tune in. Not that...I wasn't listening before...they said something about the "all spark" and "Megatron". The next thing I heard was "Captain Witwicky." I'm not rude, I just don't listen if it gets boring. _Wow, I'm surrounded by giant robots from another planet, and I'm bored._  
"My grandfather."  
"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."  
"How'd you know about his glasses?"  
"eBay."  
"Seriously, Sammy, you tried to sell them?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"I needed the money."  
"Do you know how many museums would take them and pay you instead of you just selling them to some random dude on the net, who'll most likely just trash them after paying you like two cents?" He looks down and I feel guilty for yelling. I sigh.  
"If the Decepticons find the All Spark," Ratchet cuts in, "they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."  
"And the human race will be extinguished." I sigh like a fan girl. _I love deep voices, as I've said before. I'm a total sucker for them._ "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."  
"Sammy, you had better have those glasses."

Soon, we are driving to Sam's house, me in the Topkick, and Sammy and Kaela in Bee. I get bored again and start humming. I recognize it as Once upon a December, from Anastasia. Ironhide asks through the radio, "what are you doing?"  
"I'm humming. I'm sorry, am I annoying you? I can stop if you want."  
"No, what are you 'humming'?"  
"Once Upon a December."  
"Does it have words?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you sing it for me?"  
"Um, okay, but I thought you'd be the kind of guy who liked rock and roll, or heavy metal, or something."  
He chuckles, replying, "sing it, would ya?" I take a deep breath and start singing.  
"_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,"_

_I hum the instrumental part._

_"Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember,_

_And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December."_  
I stop and all I hear is silence. _Was I that bad?_ Then I hear all these voices talking at once. "Wow." "Was that Mary?" "Dang girl, you can sing." And I hear Simon Cowell's voice from American Idol, "you're going to Hollywood." Bee...Ironhide had me on their frequency? They could hear me? I blush.  
I look out the window as we get to Sam's house, I say nervously, "oh look, Sammy, it's your house." I jump out as soon as we stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We get out and Sammy is ranting to Mikaela. "All of them."  
"Yeah, okay, okay."  
"Do you hear what I'm saying?"  
I lean over and watch Sam go to the house. Jazz drives up, and I say, "I think Sam just had a spaz attack..." He chuckles. Then I remember I hadn't fed Mayonaka lately. "Crap."  
"What is it, Mary Sue?"  
"I need to feed..." I hesitate, and sigh. "I haven't given my friend any food lately. She could be starving." Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little, but...  
"Don't she have creators?"  
"Creators? Oh, parents. No, I've raised her since she was a baby. Her parents died."  
"Would ya mind me drivin' ya to her to get her some food?"  
"Huh? Oh, that'd be...great! You really don't mind?"  
"'Course not. Get in and tell me where to go."  
"Kay." He drives, me giving him directions. We get to the edge of the forest, and he stops. I ask, "do you wanna come with me? I mean you don't have to."  
"I will if you'll let me, Mary." He chuckles.  
"Okay. Let's go." We drive to my home, and he parks right outside. "I'll bring Mayonaka outside so you can meet her." Her name means midnight in Japanese because when I found her, she looked dark, like midnight. And I love Japanese. I bring 'naka out and lead her to Jazz's altform, and feed her. We introduce each other, and she runs back inside. I giggle. "She's not one for interaction with strangers."  
"So, she's a wolf?"  
"Mhm. Oh, we should probably get back." He opens the door so I can get in.

We drive back and he follows the rest of the Autobots out of the neighborhood after I get out. I shake my head._ Why did he leave?_ I walk inside just in time to see men pouring out of vehicles, scanning things. I put on my dark sunglasses, turn and look behind me, to see one of them looking straight at me, and turned back around just in time...to run into a wall head on. Ugh. I ignore the pain and walk to the living room. Judy turns to look at me and sees my forehead.  
"Mary! You're bleeding!"  
"What?" I put a hand up to my forehead, and pull it away. Yep. Bleeding. Ew... Ron answers the door, as all the blood rushes to my head, all I hear is the sound of fluids moving. I rip off a part of my black shirt and hold it to my forehead to stop the bleeding. I bet if I wasn't pale as a sheet already, quite literally, I'd probably be really, really pale. I can feel the blood leaving my head. One man walks up to me and says something. I look up at him quizzically. His voice fades back in.  
"-ep forward." I do and he scans me, the scanner thingy making a perpetual beep. "Bingo! Bag 'em and tag 'em." They drag us all out, almost literally. I couldn't feel my legs. I'd lost the scrap I was using, so the blood was now flowing freely from my bruised forehead. I heard yelling, but I couldn't concentrate on it. I groan in pain as a step jars my body. We're driving down a road, and all I can see is the guy who scanned me talking crap to Sammy and 'Kaela. Mikaela is getting in his face and Sammy is too. Soon the scanner dude says something about the WPP. I tune in as much as I can, and hear, "-so she's been lying to you this whole time. Her name's not Mary Sue. It's-" I reach up and punch him in the face as hard as I can.  
"That is _my_ business," I growl. "_Not_ yours." Then I start shaking, and am just barely able to calm down as I feel the car we're in screeching to a halt, then being lifted. Glass is breaking, people are yelling, chaos is happening. Then we fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry it took me so long to update. I had another detention... I have a lot of those. And I have another one next week the same day as finals. Yay... (Note the sarcasm)**

Chapter 7

"Taking the children was a _bad move_."  
"Hey!" I exclaim. Then I mutter, "I'm not a child. I'm nineteen." Yeah, yeah, so I'm a legal adult in high school. So what? Ironhide rumbles his laugh in his deep voice, sending shivers down my spine. _God, I'm going to have a heart attack if they keep this up._  
"Gentlemen," Sammy announces, "I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."  
"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."  
"Freeze!" Ironhide growls, pulling out his cannons. Jazz raises a hand, magnetized it, and attracts all the weapons. Optimus kneels.  
"Hi there." Scanner dude stammers.  
"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"  
"Look there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" The dude answers nervously, "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."  
"Get out of the car."  
"Alright. Uh. Me? You want me to get..."  
**"Now!"**  
"Okay." He opens the door and climbs out. "Get out. Hey."  
Sammy helps me out as soon as Mikaela gets his cuffs off. Ratchet picks me up and Ironhide aims his cannons at the scanner dude. He looks at me. "Did he hurt you?"  
"N-no. I, um, I..." I laugh nervously. "Actually, I ran into a wall." I raise my hand to my forehead. "It doesn't hurt much anymore." Ratchet puts me back down after scanning me a couple hundred times. I look over at Sammy just in time to see...Bee peeing on the scanner dude! I start giggling. Soon, Sammy and 'Kaela have the government guys locked up. But a voice in the back of my mind warns me that something isn't right. I stop walking and listen. I hear vehicles approaching. "They're coming!"  
"Optimus! Incoming!"  
"Roll out." They transform to their car modes, and start to drive off. I'm standing by Sammy and Optimus says, "Up you get," holding out his hand. We climb on and he starts running.  
The next thing I know, 'Kaela was falling, Optimus was trying and failing to catch her, and Bee was catching us. Then, something shoots Bee! They're restraining him with cords!  
"Stop! Please! Don't hurt him!" I'm crying. Tears flow freely down my cheeks. They keep shooting him, attaching more cords. "Stop!" Bee whines. They start freezing him and he looks at me, alarmed. There's a pain in the back of my head and then...**_Darkness_**

**please, de, please, please review! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first thing I notice when I wake up is I'm not in bed. My head is on someone's lap. And they're petting my hair. And then I hear helicopter blades. Ugh, I hate helicopters. And then, voices.  
"So..."  
"What'd they get you for?" Wow, that chick has an awesome Australian accent.  
"Uh, I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." Then my headache comes back._ Oh, yeah. Someone hit me. _  
"Sh." They're too loud. I look up at the person I'm laying on and see 'Kaela. "Hi." She smiles. Soon, we're transferred to a vehicle and realize my forehead doesn't hurt. I reach up. Someone bandaged it. "Hm"  
I get out as we come to a concrete structure. The Hoover Dam. We walk away from the vehicle we were in, and see scanner dude.  
"Hey, kid." I growl at him. I'm pretty sure he's the one who knocked me out. "I think we got off to a bad start." _Duh._ "You're probably hungry. You want a latte? Hoho?"  
"Where's Bee?" I ask.  
"What?"  
"My car," Sammy clarifies.  
Another man walks up, "kids, I need you to listen to me carefully. People can die here."  
I get closer to him, still growling. "Yeah. You want me to kick start it?" Mikaela laughs and pulls me back.  
The man keeps going like I didn't say anything. "We need to know everything you know. Now."  
"Okay," Sammy agrees. "But first, I want my car, my parents. Maybe you oughta write that down. "And Mikaela's record has to be gone. Forever. And stop harassing Mary." And that's when I feel bad for lying to them about my name. These guys have had my back for years.  
"Come with us, we'll talk about your car." They lead us inside, and we were below everyone on the dam. The dude is nagging on and on about NBEs. But I'm too busy looking at one of the army guys. He looks familiar. Len...Lenny...Lennox!  
"Lennox?" I walk up to him, and he turns.  
"Do I know you?"  
"No, but I know your wife, Sara."  
"I didn't think we'd met before."  
"She told me about you. You're a hero!" He laughs awkwardly, as we walk inside.  
"What you're about to see is classified."  
There's a room filled with people, machinery, and a giant robot. An official looking man in front asks, "dear god, what is this?"  
"We think when he flew over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry."  
"Oh, god, please, no. No science. It's the weekend," I groan. Lennox laughs.  
"We call him NBES-One."  
"I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons."  
The scanner dude gets up in Sam's face and gets rude. That's when I notice his name tag. 'Simmons.'  
"So why Earth?"  
"All Spark."  
"What's that?"  
"Some sort of cubey thingy,"I answer. "The Decepticons, the bad guys, wanna use it to take over the universe."  
"You sure?"  
"No, I'm totally kidding, stupid."  
"You guys know where it is, don't you?"  
"Follow me.

* * *

We end up in a room, and on the back wall is a bunch of pictures of guys. And in the middle was a plaque, announcing, 'THE FIRST SEVEN' and on the other side of the room is a window, looking out on people and a giant cube. The guy who brought us in keeps talking, but I'm not listening. I'm too busy feeling tingly. Shocked. Like I just stuck a finger in a socket. I shake my head and listen to the conversation behind me.  
"What kind, exactly?"  
"Good question."  
They lead us into, you guessed it! _Another room_. "Step inside, please, they need to lock us in."  
Two of the guys walk to the wall by the door and talk about the claw marks in the wall. "anybody have a mechanical device?"  
One of the guys I the back speaks up, "I got a cell phone."  
He tosses it to Simmons and he puts it in a box in the center of the room. Everyone else puts goggles on. I don't. I'd have to take my glasses off.  
"Nokias are real nasty. Gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."  
"Nokia's from Finland."  
"Yes but he's a little strange." I raise an eyebrow._ A little?_  
"We're gonna take the Cube radiation and channel it to this box." He pushes a button and the phone jumps to life, transforming into a minibot. "Mean lil sucker, huh?"  
"That thing is freaky!"  
"Kinda like the itty bitty energizer bunny from hell, huh?"  
It pulls out its guns and aims them at us. Then it looks at me. Not a glance, but actually looks at me. It puts it's guns away, and presses up against the glass. Simmons places his thumb over a trigger, and I yell, "STOP!" They all look at me in shock.  
"Mary! What the hell are you doing?!"  
"It's scared, Sammy! It just woke up! It's only a baby. It doesn't know where it is, or what we are." I open the box and it jumps into my hand, curling up into my palm. "You'd be scared too..." I turn to the guy who used to call it his phone. "Hey. Mind if I keep your phone?"  
"Naw. You keep it." I smile. Then the lights flicker and there's a groaning sound.  
"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Banachek, what is going on?"  
"The NBE-One hanger lost all power-"  
"What?!"  
"And the generator is just not gonna cut it."  
"Do you have an arms room?"  
We leave the room and everyone is yelling and running. The minibot in my hand whimpers. I pet his head, and he transforms to his phone mode. We run into another, bigger room, and I put him in my pocket. The army guys start to lad weapons.  
Then there's a creak, thud, the lights flicker, and silence. Everyone freezes. Sam runs up to Simmons. "You gotta take me to my car. You have got to take me to my car." Simmons starts loading again. "He knows what to do with the Cube."  
"It's confiscated."  
"Then unconfiscate it," I cut in.  
"We don't know what will happen if we let it near this thing. Maybe you know, but I don't know." They keep arguing and my minibot comes out of my pocket, turning his arms into knives. _Shredder. His name is Shredder._ Then Lennox saves Sam from the argument.  
"Take him to his car!" People jump up and start aiming guns at each other.  
"There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?!"  
My 'bot whines and looks at me, concerned. That's when I realize I'm shaking. I take a deep breath and feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fall to my knees. "TAKE HIM TO HIS CAR!"  
"Okay, okay." He leads us to a set of gigantic doors, and I hear a mechanical whining. Bee! They open the doors and they're freezing him! I look around and find a huge power switch labeled 'off' and pull it. Their freezer thingies stop working and Bee turns and aims his guns at us.  
"The AllSpark is here! 'Cons are coming!" I turn to the guys behind me. Hiding behind a teenager...wimps. "Back off!" They do, and Bee looks at me then Shredder, who manifested himself on my shoulder. Bee whines in confusion. "I'll tell you later. Follow me." I lead him to the room with the Cube, and he presses it in a few places,making it...shrink into a tinier version. He picks it up.  
"_Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it._"  
"Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak the Cube outta here, and hide it somewhere in the city. But we can't do this without the Air Force."  
"A radio link," Keller says suddenly.  
"Shortwave, CB." They nod. The older guys chatter on about their ideas, when something warm and wet runs through my eyes. I reach up and wipe it off. Blood. I must've reopened the wound. We get in Bee and drive off. Then I feel pain. Extremely excruciating pain. Something in the back of my mind tells me, _something's not right. Something bad's gonna happen. Soon. _Shredder is looking at me. "I'm fine, Shredder. Just sore." He chirps happily. "Do you like your name?" He nods and chirps again.  
"He's so cute!" 'Kaela coos. She turns back around. Soon, we're out of the building and on a deserted road, headed onto a freeway. The army guys are just behind us. Then we pass the rest of the Autobots, and they do a quick u-turn and follow us. Sam freaks out after a few minutes. "No, no, no, no, no. It's the cop! Block him, block him, block him..." Optimus transforms and starts fighting the 'Cons, as we keep driving.

* * *

We get to Mission City and there's a jet flying over us. Epps, the dark skinned army man, tries contacting them. No response. There's something off about the aircraft. It shoots at us_. 'Con!_  
People start running, screaming, gawking, fighting. And Bee's legs are gone. I won't cry. No, I won't. Then I hear a click, boom, click... There's a tank firing at us! I see a couple of guns on the ground in front of me, so I grab them and start shooting at it. "Sammy! 'Kaela!" They look over at me. "I need to tell you something. Simmons was right. Mary Ann isn't my name. It's Angel LeighAnn Primus." I have their and the Autobots' attention. "I thought you should know. In case I... In case something happens." They nod. "Kaela! Take care of Shredder for me." She grabs him and runs over to help Bee. With that, I drop the guns, grabs grenade, get a running start and put my gymnastics to the test. I flip over the tank, throwing the grenade at it. I land, hear a boom, and turn. It's down. "I'm not an innocent bystander. I will fight back." The Autobots turn and keep fighting. Except Ironhide. He kneels down.  
"Squishy. Don't you dare get hurt."  
"Why so concerned?" I grin.  
"I'm not..." He stops.  
"Ha! I made Ironhide speechless!" He chuckles. _His voice is gonna be the death of me._  
But then, Megatron shows up, everyone backing up. Except Jazz. He's brave. Stupid, but brave. Megatron grabs him and flies him up to the top of a building.  
The next thing I heard was, "you wanna piece of me?!"


	10. Chapter 10- Angel's Twin

Suddenly, I hear Jazz, faintly, dare someone, "You want a piece of me?!"  
Then, Megatron's voice, "No, I want two." And I knew what he was going to do. _No. No, he can't._ Time seems to stop. Then, I'm shaking. I can't stop and I don't want to. My snowy hair turns black, shrinking up to just above my shoulders. My eyes change, one turning black, the other red and blue. My clothes are changing, becoming dark leather, my canines growing, my nails sharpening, my senses heightening. And then, my sister, Animal, takes over. I roar, and all is quiet.  
Even the Decepticons have stopped, and are staring at me. I sprint on all fours and run up the side of the building Megatron and Jazz are on, biting down on Megatron's energon lines. I see nothing but my prey, smelling the Cybertronian's blood.  
Everything happened so fast, Megatron's mind hasn't processed the pain. Then he screams. Jazz starts to fall toward the earth, catching himself. I start to jump down and everyone wakes from their daze. Mainly Starscream. I jump and he aims his missiles. He shoots and hits me in the chest. I fall, eyes wide open, watching the world go dark.

**I know, I'm mean. But, it just keeps you reading, doesn't it? Please, please, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hear voices. No, I'm not crazy. They're _outside_ my head. For once. "Is she okay?" Sammy?  
"Is da femme okay, Ratchet? She saved ma life, I-" Jazz?! Is he crying? Don't cry, Jazz...  
I groan in pain as something touches my abdomen. "Guess that answers that question."  
"Ow. Stop." They don't. They put a needle in my arm. "No, no, no. No needles." They don't listen. "Take the freaking needle out or I will tear you to pieces." They do. Then someone pokes my arm. Smells like Sammy. "Samuel James Witwicky, what did I tell you about poking me?"  
I open my eyes and he's looking down at me, gulping. They all look at me like I'm gonna kill someone. _Well, you did just threaten them, Angie_, Annie so helpfully points out. I roll my eyes. They all back away. Except Ironhide and Jazz. They're...holding my hands? I shake my head internally. "What did she do?"  
"Who?"  
"My sister. Animal."  
"We haven't met your twin."  
"Yes you did." I look at Sammy. "Black hair. Claws, teeth, etcetera."  
"You mean-" he trails off.  
"Yup." They look at me confused. "Let me explain. Angel LeighAnn Primus is my full name. Hers is Animal Carithney Primus. When we were about thirteen, we found out Annie had powers. She was part...animal. Guess our parents saw that coming."  
"What about you?"  
"Me? Oh, I had wings."  
"Had?" Ironhide questions.  
"Long story. Anyway, we found out Annie had powers when she changed and beat the crap of this guy who always picked on me." I laugh. "And then, our cousin, always the logical one, told us how it's not possible. Then he glitched"  
"Glitched?" Optimus asks.  
"Yeah, Prowl always was sensitive."

**Bum, bum, bum... Her cousin is a mech? From Cybertron? Even I didn't see that coming. I think I sense a love triangle with Angie, Annie, Ironhide, and Jazz...idk...see ya! I'll update faster if ya review!**

**Scalpel: push ze button below, fleshling!  
Me: hey! You don't come in til the next movie.  
Scalpel: shut your mouth! Or I vill operate!  
Me: *gulp* eep! *snaps mouth shut* help me...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Prowl?"  
"Yeah. Apparently he's my cousin from some foreign country. I haven't seen him since then. He said something about a mission. He was really weird."  
"We..."  
"You knew him, didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"So, did we win?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah."  
"I missed all the fun, didn't I?" They all laugh.

*********TIME SKIP**********

It's been about a year and a half since Mission City, and I've had Ironhide by my side as much as he can be. Jazz has been avoiding me, though. Every time I catch him somewhere, he says something about 'being alone' and I just watch him leave. _Why is he leaving us here?_ Annie always asks. She likes him, but I can't tell him. The guys haven't bugged me about her in a while. But that is changing right about now.  
"So, how did you turn into your twin?" We're in a meeting, and everyone is here. Sammy, 'Kaela, the 'Bots, Lennox, the rest of his team, and obviously me.  
"Her body was damaged a couple years after we found out she had powers. Her soul was transferred into my body, because I'm the closest to her. In DNA, mind, and etc. Sammy knows I have nightmares about it every once in a while."  
"You still do?"  
"Yeah." I think for a moment. "It's more often than it was before, but it's..." I shake my head. "Doesn't matter. Anyway, Annie wants to talk to you guys." I relax, and she takes over, I can feel my hair and eyes changing.  
"Hello." Where my voice is light, quiet, and 'musical' according to Annie, hers is deep, seductive, and gets every guy's attention. I mentally look at Ironhide, he isn't impressed by her. _Good_, I think._ He's mine_. Wait, what? He's not mine, he's... _Would you shut up, Angie? I'm trying to talk here._ I roll my eyes. _Now you know how I feel_. I drift off, ignoring the conversation. When Annie's in control, I don't have nightmares, but I can't trust her enough not to do something stupid. If I'm not watching her constantly...something bad could happen. By the way, we got new 'Bots. Another set of twins, a mad scientist, and some others I haven't met yet. They're out on a mission. Then, I fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Finally, Ratchet let me out of his med bay. It's been two weeks. Apparently, they'd gotten a base while I was out. Jazz and Ironhide had been there for me as much as they could be. I was leaving and Ironhide was out at the shooting range-testing his new cannons-, and Jazz was just now waking up from stasis. I got an idea.  
I walk up to him. "Jazz?"  
"Yeah, Angie?"  
"She likes you." His eyes widen._ What did you say that for?!_ Annie yells. _Well, it's true_. "And I know you like her too." He stutters. "You guys are really obvious." And with that, I walk out. _You know, Annie, maybe we should tell them the truth. We...shouldn't lie. Especially to them._ Silence. I sigh, walking to the range. Ironhide is there, shooting at moving targets. After a few minutes, his cannons power down. "There's my brave soldier." He looks down at me. I think I startled him. "Sorry, I just wanted to come watch."  
"It's fine, Angel." I sigh. _You like him...next time I get out, I'm telling him_. I groan internally. _Just go to sleep_.  
"It was awesome, 'Hide. Really freaking awesome." He grins. _What's he thinking, Angie?_ I shake my head internally at her, _no. I'm not doing that._ She humps and ignores me. I roll my eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Hm? Oh,yeah. I'm fine. Annie is being...well, Annie." He chuckles in that deep voice I love. Then his holoform popped up beside me. His eyes a bright deep blue, hair a dark black, muscles rippling beneath his skin, covered by a muscle shirt, dark jeans, and sunglasses. He has a tattoo of the Autobot insignia on his right shoulder, and a dragon down his left arm. His six foot four frame leans down and hugs me. We've been getting closer for a while now. I think I should tell them now. "'Hide? Can you get all the Autobots in one room? I need to show you guys something." He nods and walks off. "Here goes nothing."


	14. Chapter 14- The Truth

Chapter 14

"Do you guys trust me?"  
"Yes, Angie, for the hundredth time," Ironhide answers.  
I roll my eyes. "You and I have a lot in common. More than you'd think." The Autobots look at me confusedly. "Annie and I are not from Earth. Our home planet is...dead, though. When I said Annie's body was damaged, I meant it. We all have scars. But what happens to one twin, doesn't happen to the other. On our planet, Stromen, twins don't have separate bodies, they share one. She protected me from the other Stromenians. On our planet, twins are freaks. And looking like I do, that just made it worse. Most of our people looked like Annie. The last set of twins had been...murdered. Our people were closed-minded. Twins were different, therefore they did not belong. So, Annie was out almost all the time, and I only came out in private. We don't actually look like this."  
"Well, what do you look like?"  
"You all have to promise not to freak out." They nod and I take a deep breath. I grow to about eight foot, seven. My long metallic spiked tail came out of my tailbone, my spine jutting out of my skin, creating spikes, my green eye turned a brighter, mechanical green with little zeroes and ones floating through it. "This is my true form, and Annie's looks like...what she looked like before, but a couple inches taller than I am now." I turn my head slightly, looking behind me, hoping, but it's in vain. My wings are gone. Ratchet cuts in.  
"But you said you had wings." I look away. It's still a sore subject, and he understands.  
Lennox adds, "you're beautiful."  
I laugh as Ironhide glares at him. "Why did you take so long to tell us, Angie?" Sam asks as I shrink down.  
"I've been here...on Earth...for a while, and I just got used to being...normal." I sigh. "It was nice, not having special treatment. Or being treated like too much of a freak." Sammy smiles understandingly. Bee whines in consideration. And then, the Decepticons attack.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Or, at least, the alarm goes off...apparently Skids thought it would be funny. Haha. Not. I watched 'Hide go after him, cannons blazing. Mudflap looked caught between helping his twin and laughing his aft off. I was doing the latter.  
About fifteen minutes later, Skids and 'Hide disappear, leaving me with Sideswipe. We've become friends. He's got a big ego, but we're buddies! And right now, he's gonna drive me to Sam's to help him get ready for college. The guys have just recently gotten back from Shanghai, so everyone was a little tense. The 'Cons were being naughty. Ha. Anyway.  
We get to Sammy's and Ron is carrying a box, Sammy is following him, talking about something. I hug Sideswipe's holoform and get out of the driver's seat. I'm the only human he let's sit there. He told me.i sneak over to the guys and glomp Sammy. He screams (like a girl, might I add) and Ron laughs. He puts the box in their car, and we walk back inside. Judy's crying, so I hug her, letting go so she can hug Sammy. "Look what I found, your little baby booties."  
"Ma..."  
"My little baby bootie boy... You can't go."  
You see this, dad? This is how you're supposed to act when the fruit of your loins goes out into the cruel world to fend for himself. Okay?"  
"Yeah, my heart bleeds for ya, pal. College, bummer." I laugh and walk outside. My favorite truck is there. I smile so wide, the Joker could not compare.  
Ironhide's holoform steps out, and I run up and hug him. He rumbles his laugh in his deep voice. I nestle my face in his shirt, taking in his scent. He smells like metal, oil, gasoline, dirt, and leather. I love it. He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I look up at him. "Where'd you go?"  
"The little fragger got away." I laugh.  
"My poor 'Hide." He hums in the back of his throat, sounding like a soft growl. I let go of his neck in favor of his chest, and kiss him. He slowly kisses me back, and all that existed was him and me, me and him. I know it's cliché, but, it felt right. Then, we hear yelling. We pull apart reluctantly.  
"We got a fire!" Sam! We run up closer to the house. Shredder jumps out of my leather jacket's pocket, raising his guns when Sammy jumps out of a window. He's being shot at!  
"What was that?!" Ron shouts.  
"That's the whole kitchen!" Sammy yells back. "Bumblebee!" Bee crashes through the side of the garage, and he and 'Hide start shooting at the minicons. They're all dead in a few moments. Judy had run out at some point, her head being attacked by a...waffle iron? I laugh insanely in my head. She hits her head on a low hanging flowerpot, and falls. Then Sam starts yelling at 'Bee and 'Hide. I growl and Ironhide holds me against him, my back to his chest, restraining me. I sigh, leaning back against him. The guys return to their alt forms, as cops and firefighters show up. _This is gonna be a long day..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sammy runs back inside and comes out with a vial. Inside is a splinter of the Cube. I thought it was destroyed. He gives the vial to 'Kaela as she drives up. I don't pay much attention, though. I'm too busy watching Judy freak out.  
"The femme creator is humorous," Ironhide mutters. I grin and agree, putting my head on his shoulder, and yawn.  
"If we don't hurry up, we're gonna be late." About five minutes later, Sam and Mikaela are on the sidewalk in front of the now charred house. Ironhide and I are in his alt-form, watching. Sam and 'Kaela kiss, and Ironhide rolls his eyes. I laugh and hit him playfully. Sam walks off and gets in his parents' car. We follow them, driving toward Sammy's future. We pull up and get out.  
"Oh, my gosh!" Judy gushes, "look at this place! I feel smarter already!"  
"Huh. I don't." 'Hide grins. Sammy grabs a box and Ron points to the dorms. I ask 'hide to help with the boxes, and follow Sammy. We're walking down a hall, and enter a room filled with posters, and watch a guy hanging more up through my dark shades. I stand by the door.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Wow, guy logic. Be simple as possible, but still way better... Annie snickers. "You must be Sam, right? I'm Leo." Sam nods.  
"Hi," I add.  
"Hello," he leers as he puts his hand out for me to shake.  
"I'm, um, not touching that." I look at him. "Germiphobe." He nods like he understands. I was totally bluffing, but I have to play nice. 'Hide told me on the way over.  
"So, I've already set up the crib a bit." _Crib? Is this the 90's?_ "Which side ya want?" Sam points to one side, and Leo answers, "I already chose that side."  
"You know what this is? This is the awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal guy..." They continue for a while and I get bored. _Hey Annie._ She sighs. _What, Angel?_ I grin._ I don't know. I'm bored._ Sammy follows Leo into a connected room, and I shake my head, following.  
"So, Sammy," I whisper in his ear. "You found a new Miles. You always attract the weird ones..." He rolls his eyes.  
"What's your name?"  
"LeighAnn," I use my middle name. This guy creeps me out. I don't want him knowing my name. He grins.  
"You wanna go out sometime?"  
"Not in your wildest dreams." Just then, I hear Radioactive by the Imagine Dragons playing. I pull out Shredder in his alt-form and answer, "hello."  
Ironhide's voice answers, "Angel, you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"We're coming up."  
"Okay, 'Hide."  
"Be safe, squishy." I roll my eyes.  
"I will, mech." He chuckles. "Later, 'Hide."  
"Alright, Angel." I hang up smiling. They're talking about a robot in LA toasting a woman. Sam looks at me pleadingly.  
"It's fake."  
"No! No, it's not!"  
"Dude, I know a nine year old who can make better special effects than that." It was true. Bruce Kyles was a brilliant kid. I babysat him a couple times, and he made his own movies. They keep arguing so I walk out, and hear Leo give Sam a job working for his 'site. Then Sammy gets rude and walks out to see a dark-haired chick walking down the hall with a clipboard. He asks her for a room switch.  
"Sad face, 312, no switching. No trading, so let's turn that frown upside down, 'kay?" _She is way too perky._ I turn to Sam as she walks away.  
"Can I slap her?" He shakes his head, and I pout. Then Ron, Judy, and Ironhide walk up. 'Hide and I walk out to sit by his alt-form as everyone else gets into an argument.  
"Angel?" He sounds nervous.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you...maybe..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Maybe wanna go on a date with me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Yeah! Of course!" His face lights up as he kisses me again, me melting into his arms, never wanting to leave this spot, when two things happen. He gets a call from Optimus, and Ron and Judy come out, yelling that we're leaving. Ironhide smiled at me, kissed me again, quickly this time, and left. I rode home with Ron and Judy.  
I woke up the next morning to the sound of a car alarm. I look out the window and see 'Bee and Sammy. Sammy is in the front seat, talking to himself. "Hey, Bumblebee!" He chirps back happily. I climb in after putting on a Monster shirt and green yoga pants, with white converse. Then we take off

Soon, we arrive at a secluded cemetery, and Sam gets out. He starts yelling at Optimus, who is close to a few of the graves. I stay with 'Bee. "Don't worry, Bee. He's just being a jerk, like always." He whistles quietly.  
I look at some trees on the distance, and suddenly feel a sharp pain reverberate through my body from my temples to the base of my spine. I gasp, whimpering quietly. Bee whirs in concern. "Are you alright...Angel?"  
I hear myself mutter, "mhm" and slowly sit up from my scrunched position. Sam's coming. "You can't tell anyone about this, Bee. No one, okay?"  
He agrees, "alright...Angel." I smile as Sammy gets in and we leave.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Montana...**

"Have you found it?" A tall, thin man in a sea of shadows demands.  
"We believe so, sir," the cowering idiot in front of him replies. "There's an eighty-seven percent chance it is her."  
"Well, check again! I want that _thing_ found! _Before_ she rats us out. The last thing we need is someone snooping."  
"Yes, sir," the man leaves, the taller man turning away.  
"Soon, we'll have you back, alien. And we'll find out how you tick," he smirks evilly.


	18. Chapter 18

**don't own anything but my oc's, Stromen, and other little bits and pieces.**

Chapter 18

It was about 10:23am the next day. Sammy was back in Philadelphia, and I was hanging out with Mikaela in the shop.  
"So, Angie, how are you and the itchy trigger finger?" I laugh.  
"Well he asked me it on a date after we got Sam moved into the college." I sigh. "Then he had to leave."  
"Wow, Angie! I-" The brunette breaks off as her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and groans. "What, Samuel?" Samuel says something on the other end. "I can't believe you stood me up on our first web chat date." I can hear him freaking out. "What, you finally hit puberty?" I laugh quietly as I close my eyes, listening to the music in the background. Bleed It Out by Linkin Park. Then I hear a voice in the back of the shop. I wave Mikaela over.  
"Is there anyone else in the shop?" I whisper. She shakes her head. _Slag. _"Shredder?" My minibot whirs in a very Bumblebee-ish way, looking up at me. "Sh...let's go check it out."  
"Hold on," 'Kaela tells get closer and see a miniCon.  
"Five to the right...a-ta-ta-ta-ta..." Then it looks up from the shop safe and screams. I cover my minibot's audials as the 'Con curses in his native tongue. She grabs him and holds him by the neck with a pair of tongs. I motion to 'Kaela that I'm going to check for more. She nods and I walk outside. I walk around the shop, listening to the crunch of gravel, expecting another 'Con to jump out at me. Once I realize there's nothing, Mikaela steps outside, and tells me we're going to meet Sam. I nod and grab the box with the Decepticon inside. Then, we're on our way to Sam's college.


	19. AN3

**hey, Shadow Kat, if you want, you can send me emails at sarahvineyard rocketmail .com (remove spaces). That way it's like PMing and you don't need an account! just email! Anyway, sorry for not updating lately, been getting stuff ready for my sweet 16 party today! Yay!**


	20. AN 20

**okay, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been doing schoolwork, it seems like when one teacher assigns something, they all do. That and today is my birthday! Yay, I'm 16! Finally!**


End file.
